Desde Ithilien
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: Faramir le cuenta la historia de su vida a su esposa Eowyn mientras pasean por la ciudad de Ithilien REVIEWS XFAVOR!


Hola!! Parece que sigo con mi vena de escribir monólogos de personajes de esdla!XDD tras Arwen, Eowyn, Aragorn y Elrond ahora le toca el turno a Faramir. Es una especie de continuación del de Eowyn (En el jardín de las casas de Curación) pero puedes leerlo independientemente ^^  
  
Este fic esta dedicado a Nariko, que quería un fic de Faramir (a ver si te inspira y mucha suerte con la selec!), a Elloith que me animo el día subiendo un cap de su fic, a Laia que quería que volviera a escribir, a mi hermana que esta estresada y a Cari_chan y Elanta que andan como yo de exámenes (asco de uni!-_-')  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Ahora que has vuelto de la coronación de tu hermano, es hora de que te cuente mi vida, tal como tu me contaste la tuya antes de partir.  
  
Ser el hijo menor del Senescal de Gondor no fue un destino fácil, aunque fue menos duro que el tuyo, mi dama. Mi hermano Boromir era el centro de toda atención mientras yo era relegado a las sombras. Al fin y al cabo él era el heredero de mi padre, el próximo Senescal, mientras que yo solo era el hijo menor.  
  
No pienses que no amaba a mi hermano, porque lo hice y lo sigo haciendo. A pesar de sus errores y sus fallos, a pesar de ser tentado por el Anillo, al final murió con honor tras arrepentirse de sus errores. Fue un gran guerrero, pero además, siempre fue y será mi ídolo infantil.  
  
Mientras mi hermano era entrenado en el terreno militar, yo me rodeaba de libros. Gondor es el mejor lugar si buscas conocimiento sobre los Días Antiguos y yo lo hacia. No solo porque me fascinaba si no porque era algo que podía hacer sin sentirme inferior a mi hermano. Era en lo único que destacaba por mí mismo no a pesar de quien era: el hermano de Boromir. Con el tiempo, mi padre me mando también al ejercito. Allí encontré algo mas que el honor y el placer de defender a tu pueblo. Encontré camaradería: gente que daría su vida y todo lo que amaba por mí, tal como yo haría por ellos. Fue un hallazgo que ilumino mi corazón y que aun hoy lo sigue haciendo.  
  
Como todo soldado fue asignado junto con mis compañeros a defender a la ciudad de las bestias de Sauron. Mis incursiones nunca fueron tan espectaculares y efectivas como mi hermano y sé que por eso mismo mi padre y los que no me conocían me consideraban un cobarde, pero mis ordenes nunca pedían tanto como las de Boromir. Aun hoy tengo la sensación de que mi padre me consideraba un inútil y un cobarde, aunque suene duro con él.  
  
Tiempo después apareció Mithrandir en nuestra amada ciudad, con la intención de leer los escritos de Isildur. Denethor, mi padre, fue duro y agresivo con él lo cual me sorprendió. Sabia que no había aprecio entre ellos, pero su actuación superaba cualquier limite. Quizás fue en ese momento cuando comenzó su camino hacia la locura en que caería tras la muerte de Boromir. Mientras Mithrandir estuvo en la ciudad le seguí en su búsqueda. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado habría dicho que lo hacia para vigilar aun poderoso y peligroso Istari, pero la verdad es que tenia curiosidad ¿Qué podía buscar Gandalf el Gris entre los manuscritos de Gondor? Gracias a esa curiosidad pude intuir que tenia que ver con el Anillo de Poder y que este había sido encontrado.  
  
Así que cuando Boromir tuvo su sueño profético, entendí algo mas que mi padre que solo fue capaz de mandarle a Rivendel. No me malinterpretes, pues considero al señor Elrond uno de los más sabios de la Tierra Media, pero mi padre mando a Boromir a un lugar que ni siquiera estaba seguro si existía.  
  
Te preguntaras, Eowyn, como es que si entendía e intuía tanto no les dije nada. La respuesta es simple: no me habían preguntado y aunque lo hubieran hecho mi opinión o consejo no habría sido tenido en cuenta. ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de no existir Eowyn? ¿De que eres simplemente un espectador del mundo? Pues, a veces, aunque sé que no era a propósito así es como mi familia hacia que me sintiera...  
  
Así pues, Boromir marcho a Imlandris donde seria elegido para formar parte de la Compañía del Anillo mientras yo me quedaba en Gondor. En ese instante recayeron sobre mi todos los deberes de mi hermano. Toda la atención de la ciudad se volcó en mi. Por una parte era halagador, pero en general me asfixiaba. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a ser ignorado y poder refugiarme entre mis libros. Aun así esta etapa me enseño mucho como tantas otras etapas de la vida. Me enseño a ocultar mis sentimientos, a pensar de forma practica, me enseño, en una palabra, a gobernar.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y no se recibían noticias de Boromir, lo que angustiaba mas y más a mi padre. Yo rezaba para que llegara cualquier tipo de noticia, aunque fueran malas para que por lo menos mi padre pudiera llorar a mi hermano. Pero me equivoque, el conocer la muerte de Boromir, le provoco tal conmoción a mi padre que le llevo primero a la amargura y poco después a la desesperación y la locura.  
  
Yo sabia que al poco de haber partido Boromir, mi padre se arrepintió de haberle mandado a el y cuando supimos que había muerto vi en sus ojos que hubiera preferido que hubiera muerto yo en su lugar. Intente negármelo a mí mismo, no quería creer que mi padre prefería tanto a Boromir que llegara a desear mi muerte, pero en el fondo sabia que era cierto. Cada vez me mandaba a empresas mas y más peligrosas como si pensara que al morir Boromir nadie de los de su linaje merecía seguir viviendo.  
  
Fue al volver de una de esas empresas, justo delante de las puertas de Gondor, cuando los Jinetes Negros nos atacaron. Debió ser en ese momento cuando se introdujo en mi el Hálito Negro. Me encontraba débil pero el oír gritar a mi ciudad mi nombre con tanto amor dio algo de fuerza a mi espíritu. Una fuerza que necesite para soportar el interrogatorio al que me sometió mi padre. Por suerte estaba Mithrandir para darme su apoyo.  
  
En ese interrogatorio oí lo que mi corazón ya sabia: mi padre me dijo que deseaba que yo hubiera muerto en el lugar de mi hermana ya que yo nunca seria un digno sucesor. Sus palabras me dolieron mas de lo que puedes imaginar y con amargura partí a mi siguiente misión aun cuando Mithrandir me previno contra ese sentimiento.  
  
En el fondo, partí con la intención de morir ya que ese era el deseo de mi padre y señor el Senescal de Gondor. No recuerdo mucho de esa misión ya que me iba debilitando poco a poco aunque hacia todo lo que estaba en mi mano para disimularlo. Sé que en una pelea un dardo de un hombre del Sur me hirió, pero no recuerdo mucho mas ya que para entonces casi me había hundido por completo en el Hálito Negro.  
  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la voz de mi Rey pidiéndome que volviera, que despertara y eso hice aunque al despertar me encontré con una dura realidad. Mi padre había muerto aunque los detalles de su muerte no los supe hasta mucho después.  
  
¿Sabes Eowyn que tu curaste mi alma? Ya sé que te sorprende porque en el momento que te conocí eras una doncella fría y dura como el hielo, pero es la verdad. Cuando te vi por primera vez estaba en el jardín intentando no escuchar a mi corazón que anhelaba ir al este a luchar. Pero tu tristeza hizo que me conmoviera ya que parecía que ningún dolor del mundo podría igualar a la tristeza de la Dama de Rohan y esa tristeza junto con tu deseo de morir traspasaron mi corazón.  
  
Vi como mis palabras ablandaban un poco tu corazón de hielo y no pude dejar de sentir compasión, pero no fue solo la piedad lo que me llevo a pedirte que me acompañaras para mitigar mi soledad. Fue también tu belleza y saber que habíamos sufrido un destino parecido, lo que me inclino a pedírtelo.  
  
Sé que mis palabras te ofendieron, aunque nunca fue esa mi intención. Pero he de admitir que después de que te marcharas tras exclamar que tú eras una doncella guerrera, mi mente ya no se volvía tanto hacia el este como hacia el lugar por el que te habías marchado. No dejaba de preguntarme cosas sobre ti, eras un misterio. Así que pregunte al perian que te acompañaba Meriadoc y he decir que solo dijo cosas buenas y hablo poco pero yo intuí más. Pensé que al saber mas de ti, mi curiosidad se calmaría, pero fue justo lo contrario. Aumento y con ella mi deseo de volver a verte.  
  
Verte aparecer al día siguiente y pasear junto a ti ilumino mi corazón mas que la luz del mediodía. Fue durante esos paseos que se fueron sucediendo día tras día cuando me enamore de ti Eowyn. Cuándo te llamo Eomer y no partiste a su encuentro mi corazón se lleno de esperanza ¿podía acaso la Dama Blanca de Rohan amarme? Al preguntártelo te enfadaste, pensando que te ofrecía mi piedad. Que pensaras que te ofrecía piedad me dolió profundamente. Yo no te ofrecía eso, esposa mía, te estaba entregando mi amor y temí que no lo aceptaras.  
  
Por ello cuando dijiste que ya no querías ser Reina no pude evitar reír feliz, pues abandonabas tu obsesión por Aragorn y por los sueños de grandeza, Besarte allí, sobre los muros fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida, dama mía. Mi felicidad creció cuando, pese a tener permiso, no te marchaste y te quedaste a mi lado, pues demostraba que también me amabas y tu amor era y es el mayor tesoro al que mi corazón aspiraba. ¿Sabes Eowyn? Quizás ya no aspires a ser Reina, pero para mi corazón siempre serás una.  
  
Así ha sido mi vida hasta ahora Princesa de Ithilien. Aun queda otra vida por delante, pero esa la puedo contar y para que hacerlo cuando tu vas a vivirla de primera mano. Pues me refiero a mi vida junto a ti, Reina de mi corazón...  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Weno ya esta!! Creo que me ha quedado un final un poco cursi, pero en fin que se le va a hacer XDD. Por favor dejadme reviews!!!  
  
Besos  
  
Estrella de la Tarde ^_______^ 


End file.
